Recruitment Day
by KyoSoujiro
Summary: Its Recruitment day for the Shinigami. Matsumoto has a plan to get more recruits to join the Tenth Division. Some HitsugayaxMatsumoto near the end. Oneshot


For Legal purposes: I do NOT own Bleach. If I did my whites would be whiter.

Kyo: That was a lame joke.

Me: I know I just couldn't help myself. Now on with the story.

Recruitment Day:

Some people believe that after graduation a new Shinigami fresh out of the academy would simply be assigned a division. The truth is that after graduation comes recruitment day. This day all thirteen squads try to get the recent graduates to join up with them.

In the Tenth division booth Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were eager for more recruits. Actually Matsumoto was eager for more recruits; Hitsugaya was wondering why he had to be out here in the first place. He had paperwork piling up in his office.

"Hey Taichou I think I have an idea how to get more recruits."

Hitsugaya shuddered, "This isn't going to be like some of your other ideas Matsumoto is it?" The young captain had several bad memories from other ideas his lieutenant had since they started to work together.

"Don't worry Taichou, this is fool proof."

Before Hitsugaya could respond Matsumoto was off towards a group of young male Shinigami.

"Hi boys," Matsumoto said in her most seductive voice." I was wondering if you lovely young men had picked a squad yet."

"Umm no…we haven't"

"Well the tenth squad is more than willing to have you." Matsumoto bent over a bit to show the young men a better view of her 'assets'.

"Sure we'll join!" said the now growing crowd of men who surrounded Matsumoto. The happy lieutenant skipped her way back to the booth.

"See Taichou, now we have several new members." Matsumoto said flashing a brilliant smile.

"Yes you got the perverts to join up."

"You're right Taichou we need some women in our division now to balance things out."

"Good luck trying to use the same trick on…" Hitsugaya was picked up by his lieutenant.

"Taichou I have a plan!"

Before Hitsugaya could even shudder at what was going to happen to him Matsumoto was in front of several young female recruits.

"Hey young ladies I was woundering if you found a squad to join yet?" Matsumoto said innocently.

"We saw what you did to get those perverts to join you and it's not going to work on us"

"Oh well could you tell that to your possible future Taichou." Matsumoto tossed her bewildered captain in the middle of the girls.

Hitsugaya just looked up at the faces of the young girls he was now surrounded by.

"He's so…CUTE!!!!" All the young ladies screamed as the more or less jumped Hitsugaya.

"He looks so cute in his little white jacket." One said

"I can't believe some one so adorable would actually be a captain." Said another.

"Oh look he's blushing it makes him look even cuter."

Hitsugaya was trapped being hugged by an ever growing number of young shinigami ladies. He was going to make Matsumoto pay for this.

"You know girls his nickname is 'Whitey-chan' and he loves to be called by it." Said Matsumoto with a big grin on her face. She knew she pay for this latter but for now she could enjoy the moment.

"Oh Whitey-chan that's such a cute name."

Hitsugaya was fuming. He was thinking of all the punishments that he would inflict on Matsumoto for this. She'll be doing paperwork for all eternity.

"Oh look Whitey-chan looks angry." The girls stepped a way for a second.

"It makes him look even cuter!!!" The girls rushed back to hold their future captain.

"So I see this means you're going to join up." Matsumoto began to hand out the application sheets.

"Oh definitely. See you soon whitey-chan Taichou" The girls said as they walked away.

"Hey Taichou I think we got the most recruits this year."

"I…will…kill you for this…Matsumoto" Hitsugaya was shaking with rage.

"Don't be so angry Taichou, I'm sure I'll find some way to make it up to you." Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya in the normal way with his head in 'The valley of the Gods' "And I think it will be very pleasant." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Luckly bastard" Was all the new male recruits could think after seeing Hitsugaya.

"Ohhh I want to do something pleasant to Whitey-chan" all the new female recruits just sighed.

A.N.

I finally wrote a fanfic with my favorite couple in Bleach.

Hitsugaya: Did I really need to go through all that embarrassment?

Soujiro: Yes, its fun to see other people get embarrassed.

Me: Send your comments I love to hear them

Hitsugaya freezes the room

Me: And maybe a space heater.


End file.
